The NIAID Division of AIDS and the US Army Medical Research and Material Command formed an Agreement to implement a collaborative HIV/AIDS vaccine research and development program in order to conduct and support basic science, preclinical development, and conduct vaccine clinical trials in developing countries where the HIV/AIDS epidemic is most prevalent.